


twice shy

by kissoflife



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Also kinda domestic I guess, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Rinne, Creampie, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, So fluffy it makes your teeth rot, Top Hiiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoflife/pseuds/kissoflife
Summary: Hiiro finds out that there is one thing that makes his brother untypically shy.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro & Amagi Rinne, Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	twice shy

**Author's Note:**

> there is a severe lack of hiirin in this tag, so i had to do something about it!!! because, honestly, hiiro topping his big bro is so mWAH- chefs kiss.
> 
> inspiration for this fic was this [amazing art of my fave hiirin artist](https://twitter.com/132kcal59mg/status/1286230407071981569), you should def check them out!!
> 
> this is suuuper fluffy, i hope not too fluffy for some of y’all, but i just needed some cuddles and sweetness after the dubcon fic I wrote, lmaoo! enjoooy!

It’s a beautiful evening.

Rinne takes a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air after being in that sticky club for several hours. It’s not like he dislikes the stink of a club. In fact, the smell of booze and cigs makes him feel right at home, but today just has been a long fuckin’ day.

Scratch that, it’s been a long motherfuckin’ _week_! They just came back to Tokyo after playing a few gigs in Yokohama, and while it has been a huge success for Crazy:B, it’s still been exhausting as fuck. All this traveling. Living in shitty motels.

At least the nightlife was dope. Luckily, they are still rather unknown outside of Tokyo, so it was a nice change to be able to get high and take some pills without being paranoid about getting caught by the wrong people.

But despite the rather enjoyable nights, Rinne is happy to be back home.

He gives a big yawn, his jaw cracking, and puts his duffle bag down on the street to get a pack of cigarettes out his pockets. He shakes it, making a face when he hears it’s almost empty. _Again_.

Usually he doesn’t smoke that much, being more of a casual smoker and all, but he’s gone through a lot of cigs this week. Hiiro definitely won’t be happy with him.

Hiiro…

Rinne lets out a sigh, plucking a cigarette out of the pack and between his lips before he lights it. God, he really missed his cute little brother. They did stay in contact via smartphone this week, but Hiiro is still bad with phones and it takes him almost five damn minutes to type out a few words and bombard him with emoji’s, so it rather feels like they hardly spoke at all.

He does remember drunk calling Hiiro a few times late at night, but his memory is fuzzy on what they actually talked about. Rinne probably tried to coax him into having phone sex, but man, he honestly has no idea if he actually succeeded or not.

Sighing again, he watches the cigarette smoke drift into the sky and then takes his duffle bag to finally get his ass home. Man, he’s pooped. Maybe they shouldn’t have gone partying right after being back in Tokyo, but eh.

It was worth it.

A couple minutes later the apartment complex he’s living in comes into view. It’s rather shabby, not something you would expect an idol to be living in, but it’s whatever. He doesn’t need luxury and he is happy he even got his own place so soon after Niki threw him out for having sex in his beloved kitchen. “A sacred place”, as he likes to call it.

Rinne snickers at the memory, slowly going up the stairs to his apartment door. He does miss the amazing food Niki would cook for him, but instant ramen isn’t that bad, either. And sometimes Niki does feel generous and gives him some leftovers, so it’s fine. It’s better than-

“Nii-san!”

Surprised, Rinne halts abruptly, staring at the person sitting next to his door. That is…

It’s his little brother, jumping into a standing position and beaming at him so brightly it’s almost blinding. His face does, however, fall a little when he discovers the cigarette between Rinne’s fingers.

Rinne blinks, instantly feeling guilty for Hiiro seeing him like this, and flicks the cigarette butt over the railing. “Hi, cutie pie. Whatcha doing here?”

Hiiro doesn’t answer right away, instead sprinting towards him to pretty much _jump_ into Rinne’s arms, making him drop his duffle bag in the process with an “Oomph!”.

“I’ve missed Nii-san,” he murmurs, burrowing his face into Rinne’s neck, “and I couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see you.”

Something warm flutters in Rinne’s chest at hearing this. “Onii-chan missed you, too,” he says softly, gently cradling the back of Hiiro’s head. “I hope ya didn’t have to wait long for me. You could have send me a text that yer waiting, yanno? Then I would have hurried right over to my cute little brother.”

Hiiro hugs him even tighter, gripping firmly onto the back of his shirt like he’s afraid to let him go. “I did send you a text,” he says, lips softly moving over the skin of Rinne’s neck, “but you didn’t answer… Maybe I did something wrong again and send it to the wrong person…?”

He did? But Rinne’s pretty sure he didn’t- “Aw, shit,” he curses, suddenly remembering that his battery died hours ago. Well, that sucks. Feeling bad, he apologetically starts rubbing the nape of Hiiro’s neck with his thumb. “My phone’s dead, sorry, cutie.”

“Mh, that’s fine.” Hiiro closes his eyes, the expression on his face so sweet and soft that it makes Rinne’s heart skip a beat. “I don’t mind waiting. I would have even waited forever for Nii-san.”

“God, you’re fuckin’ adorable today,” Rinne can’t help but gush, burying his nose in Hiiro’s messy hair. “But you know I won’t go anywhere, right?”

Hiiro purses his lips at this, tugging on Rinne’s clothes more forcefully. “You said that before,” he reminds him quietly, “and then you still left our hometown, left _me_ , without telling a word.”

… Well, shit. That’s true and Rinne doesn’t actually have a good excuse for his past behaviour. He knows that Hiiro isn’t usually one to hold grudges, but he can tell by the sound of his voice that he is still hurt by Rinne leaving him behind like that.

Rinne sighs, rubbing the back of the neck. “That’s in the past. I won’t make the same stupid mistake twice. Next time we’ll runaway together, yeah? I promise.”

Hiiro stays silent, squeezing Rinne so tight that it gets hard to breathe for a second, before he finally relaxes again. “Okay,” he says softly. And then, quietly, he adds: “You reek.”

“Gyahaha!” Rinne lets out a surprised laugh. “I sure do. It’s been one hell of a day. Let’s get inside, yeah?”

Hiiro nods and lets go of him so that Rinne can get the keys out of his pocket and open the door to his apartment, Hiiro following closely behind.

“Home, sweet home,” he sighs, kicking the door close with his foot. “D’ya want-“

But Hiiro is already on him again before he even gets to finish his sentence, pushing him against the door and kissing him with such a vigour that Rinne actually forgets how to breathe for a moment.

Hah, so _that’s_ what Hiiro wants, huh? Well, Hiiro is in _that_ age after all, Rinne just has to breathe in his general direction to make him horny, so it’s no wonder. But that suits Rinne just fine~. It has been a whole week, after all.

Rinne kisses him back, trying to take control of the situation, but Hiiro doesn’t let him, catching his wrists to pin them against the wall. He always gets so aggressive when they haven’t seen each other for a while, acting like a man starved and Rinne being the only thing that can satisfy his hunger.

It’s flattering, really. Rinne knows that there are a lot of people who want him, of course there are, but no one has ever made him feel as desirable as Hiiro does.

With a moan Rinne spreads his legs, letting Hiiro squeeze his knee between them to bring them even closer together. For a while they kiss, the movements of their lips getting slower and softer with time until the urgency dies down to a comfortable laziness.

Rinne gives Hiiro’s swollen bottom lip a bite, gently tugging on it until it escapes his mouth with a wet pop. “Aww,” he coos, licking a trail of drool from his chin. “Have ya been lonely without Onii-chan’s dick?”

Hiiro’s answer is a low whine, leaning in again to capture his lips for another kiss. Rinne stops him, however, with a grip on his chin. “Lemme grab a drink first, ‘kay? I’m thirsty. And then we can have some fun together, mh?” He waggles his eyebrows for emphasis before detaching himself from Hiiro to drag himself to his little mess of a kitchen.

It’s tiny and dirty as hell, but Rinne doesn’t really give a fuck. All he cares about right now is that sweet, sweet Jim Beam Honey stored away in his fridge. He’s already a little tipsy from clubbing earlier, but nothing too serious, so he helps himself to a glass of whiskey.

“Hey, cutie, you want a drink, too?” he asks Hiiro, shaking the half-empty bottle of Jim Beam in his direction.

Hiiro, who busies himself with tidying up Rinne’s living room, shots him a disapproving look. “Nii-san, I’m underage,” he answers, picking up a wrinkled shirt and inspecting it. Cautiously, he takes a sniff, immediately scrunching up his face and throwing it into the corner with the other dirty clothes.

“Who the fuck cares?”

“I do,” Hiiro says. “The law exists for a good reason, so I want to abide by it.”

“Man, fuck the law,” Rinne replies, putting the booze back into the fridge. He should have expected this answer, Hiiro has always been a little goody two-shoes. It’s endearing, but also kinda annoying whenever Rinne wants to try out something a little more… _risky_ , forbidden even.

With a heavy sigh he sits down on the couch and takes a sip of his whiskey, watching Hiiro clean up. Heh, to think that he used to call Niki his wife when the nickname is so much more fitting for Hiiro. What a cute little wifey, he has to buy him a nice apron and make him wear it the next time he decides to clean up after Rinne’s mess. Maybe make him wear some cat ears, too.

The corners of his lips curve up into a smirk at this thought. Hell yeah, he definitely needs to add some nice clothes for Hiiro on his next shopping list.

Humming happily, he drowns the rest of his drink with a big gulp and falls backwards onto the couch. “Hiiiiro,” he whines, spreading his arms in an invitation. “Come here, your Onii-chan had a hard week and needs to be coddled~!”

Hiiro accepts the invitation instantly, snuggling into Rinne’s arms. It starts out innocently enough; petting his unruly hair, a few small pecks here and there, but it doesn’t take long until the kisses get more heated and Hiiro starts sucking on his skin, leaving behind a purpling bruise.

Technically, Rinne isn’t allowed to have hickeys on obvious places, being an idol and all, but he doesn’t give a shit about that rule, to be honest. It’s not like Crazy:B are your typical idols, anyway. Besides, it feels way too fucking good to have Hiiro’s tongue and teeth on his skin to tell him to stop. Instead, he even encourages him by pulling Hiiro closer by the neck, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear.

Hiiro leaves a trail of wet kisses on his face, following the bridge of his nose to his forehead until he reaches his temple where he just breathes for a few seconds. “Nii-san,” he whispers, pressing their bodies together more firmly.

“Mh?” Rinne shoves one hand under Hiiro’s shirt to touch his soft skin. “What’s up, sweetheart?” he asks, tracing the line of his spine with a sharp fingernail. He’s pretty sure he knows exactly what’s up, can even feel it pressing against his hip bone, but he likes to hear it out of his brother’s mouth.

Hiiro is such a good little boy, always talking so proper and polite, so it’s a huge turn on for Rinne to actually hear him say something dirty for once… Doesn’t happen often, but when it does then Rinne is pretty much done for instantly, jumping his bones like he might die if he doesn’t get to suck his dick within the next five seconds.

Hiiro lets out a whimper, grinding his groin down on Rinne’s thigh. “I want you,” he says shakily, sounding breathless. “I want to be _inside_ you…”

Heat pools into Rinne’s gut at hearing these words, his pulse quickening. “Yeah?” he asks. “You wanna fuck your Onii-chan?”

Hiiro nods vigorously and starts peppering his face with kisses. “Nii-san, please,” he begs, sucking on his earlobe. “I want you so _badly_ …”

With an aroused groan Rinne turns his head, bringing their faces together. “Then do it. C’mon,” he urges him on, biting at his lips. “Fuck me. But let’s do in the bedroom, yeah? This damn couch is way too small and uncomfy.”

Nodding again, Hiiro gets up and… actually swoops Rinne up in his arms, holy fucking shit?! He lets out a surprised cackle, looping one arm around Hiiro’s neck. “I’m swooning~,” he declares dramatically, putting the back of his hand to his forehead. “Hiiro, my hero!”

Hiiro makes an annoyed sound. “Don’t move around so much, I don’t want to drop you!”

“Nah, you won’t,” Rinne says confidently. “I trust you.”

And he’s right; Hiiro carries him carefully to the bedroom to gently lower him down on the unmade bed. Rinne looks at him with hooded eyes, turned on by the fact that Hiiro can manhandle and carry him around like he isn’t several inches taller and heavier.

“C’mere,” he says, spreading his legs to make room for Hiiro.

Hiiro falls on top of him, shoving one hand under Rinne’s shirt to fondle his chest. Rinne hisses when he makes contact with the ring in his right nipple, arching his back. He’s still sensitive after getting his nipple pierced a few weeks ago, so Hiiro’s touch hurts. But it’s the good kind of pain, making him crave more.

Hiiro pinches his nipple until it’s swollen and red, gently tugging on the piercing while bringing their lips together again, successfully swallowing Rinne’s groans of pleasure. He kisses like he can’t get enough of Rinne, sucking on his tongue and licking him everywhere.

It feels like being _devoured._

Rinne moans and tugs on his clothes, desperate for the feeling of Hiiro’s naked skin on his. “C’mon, c’mon,” he mutters impatiently. “I want your dick inside me already.”

Luckily Hiiro also seems to have enough of their foreplay and starts stripping, almost tearing Rinne’s clothes off to get his brother naked as well.

They’re both pretty desperate at this point, so Rinne prepares himself quick and dirty, only doing the bare minimum. Usually, he loves getting fingered by Hiiro and his skilled fingers, can even cum just from Hiiro playing with his ass, but today is not the time for that.

Hiiro watches him finger himself, mouth agape to let out shallow breaths, his face dusted in a pretty blush.

“ _Nii-san_ ,” he whines once he can’t take the wait any longer, digging his nails into the flesh of Rinne’s thigh. “Please, I need you…”

Rinne clamps down on his own fingers when he hears the shaky urgency in Hiiro’s voice, letting out a groan. “Yeah, you need it so badly, don’t ya?” he coos, reaching out with his free hand to touch the hot skin of Hiiro’s cheek. “To be deep inside your big bro. Only Onii-chan can make you feel this good, right?”

“Yeah,” Hiiro breathes, nuzzling Rinne’s palm. “Only you, Nii-san.”

Hearing this makes Rinne feel all warm inside, so he brings Hiiro’s head down for a quick kiss before removing his fingers and getting up on his knees, showing Hiiro his backside. “C’mon,” he says, a sultry tone to his voice, and puts his hands on the headrest of the bed. “Show me how much you want me, cutie.”

And so Hiiro does, grabbing Rinne forcefully by the hips and starts pushing in, deeper and deeper until his hips are flush with Rinne’s ass and he’s completely inside him. Rinne sighs, enjoying the feeling of being full and presses his forehead to the headrest.

Hiiro leans over him, burying his face in the sweaty hair in the nape of Rinne’s neck and begins to fuck him. The pace is fast and brutal, exactly how Rinne likes it. “Y-Yeah, _shit_ , that’s it,” he pants, pushing his ass back for every thrust to get Hiiro even deeper inside him.

God, he loves it when Hiiro fucks him like this, throwing his usual gentleness out of the window and replacing it with carnal lust instead; slamming himself into Rinne’s body so hard it almost hurts. It’s the fuckin’ _best_.

A whimper escapes him when Hiiro’s next thrust hits his sweet spot dead-on and then again and again. Rinne starts trembling, his arms shaking so much he loses his balance and falls head first into the mattress.

Hiiro uses the chance to press their bodies closer together, his hard nipples rubbing against Rinne’s back with every thrust. “Nii-san,” he murmurs, his soft voice at odds with the feral pace he’s still fucking him with.

Rinne grunts, voice muffled. The force of Hiiro’s movements make him rub against the mattress, dick trapped between his belly and the bed. The scratchiness of the blanket feels amazing on his cock, the first trickle of precum beginning to ooze out of the tip.

He could probably cum just like this, without even needing to touch himself. But then Hiiro suddenly starts to slow down until he stops completely, groin pressing against Rinne’s reddened ass and nose touching his sweaty temple.

“Nii-san,” he says again, sounding breathless. “I want… Can you… Please, I want to see your face. Can we do it with you lying on your back…?”

Rinne stiffens at that, eliciting a moan from Hiiro. “Why?” he wants to know. “It feels good like this, doesn’t it? So let’s just keep going, yeah?”

“But I want to see your face,” Hiiro pleads, licking a drop of sweat from his skin. “And I want to kiss you. Please, Nii-san?”

Rinne groans, but this time it’s a sound out of frustration. He doesn’t like to show his face when he’s getting fucked, it’s… scary, somehow. Makes him feel vulnerable, like his partner can see inside his soul this way. He doesn’t like it.

He stays silent while Hiiro kisses every part of his face that isn’t hidden by the blanket. Rinne is a stubborn man, he really is, but the problem is that Hiiro is, too… And so it gets apparent rather quickly that he doesn’t plan on moving anytime soon, not until Rinne actually heeds his request.

What a little fucker.

“Ugh! Fine!” Annoyed, he rolls over onto his back, grinding his teeth all the while. “Have it your way,” he grouses, throwing one arm over his eyes. At least he doesn’t feel totally exposed this way.

“Nii-san is the best!” Hiiro says, digging his fingers into in the back of Rinne’s thighs and pushes back inside him. Rinne doesn’t even need to see him to know that he has this stupidly bright and happy smile on his face.

When Hiiro starts moving, Rinne lets out another grunt, biting his bottom lip. They’ve actually never done it in this position before when Rinne was bottoming, so it feels kinda… weird. But not in a bad way. More like it’s surprisingly exciting to have sex like this, missionary style.

“Don’t you like it?” Hiiro asks after a few thrusts, gently holding onto Rinne’s wrist. “Nii-san is still hiding from me…”

But Rinne doesn’t feel like talking about why he’s hiding, so he kicks Hiiro in the back instead, trying to urge him on to go faster, harder, _anything_.

Hiiro starts petting his hair like he’s a scared animal, cooing softly. “It’s okay,” he says gently, brushing Rinne’s bangs out of his face. “Nii-san doesn’t need to be embarrassed.”

“Fuck you, I’m not embarrassed!” Rinne replies heatedly, feeling his cheek get hot against his will. Ugh, _annoying_.

Hiiro keeps pulling on his wrist, gently but firm. “Please, let me see you, Nii-san. I want to see the cute faces you make when I’m inside you.”

“Shaddup,” Rinne grumbles.

Leaning down slowly, Hiiro presses his lips to Rinne, intertwining their fingers. He lets himself be kissed, the soft movements of Hiiro’s mouth making him feel all tingly inside. Hiiro pulls on his arm again and this time Rinne actually lets him, a disgruntled look on his face when his brother pushes their hands into the bed next to his head.

Hiiro tenderly smiles down at him, nuzzling Rinne’s cheek. “Nii-san looks so cute like this,” he whispers, sounding entirely enamoured. “His face all red… I like it.”

“Hah!” Rinne huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, as if.”

Slowly, Hiiro starts moving again, coaxing a surprised gasp out of Rinne. “I like doing it like this,” Hiiro breathes, pressing their foreheads together and squeezing his hand. “It feels nice. Like I’m even closer to Nii-san…”

It does feel closer like this, being pressed so tightly together they’re breathing the same air, his dick rubbing against the hard muscles of Hiiro’s stomach with every thrust. Rinne lets out a whimper when Hiiro picks up the pace again, fucking into him more urgently, and squeezes his eyes shut.

“I, ah, love Nii-san so much,” Hiiro says, babbling now. They’re so close that Rinne can feel the powerful thumping of his heart. “So, so much…”

Rinne curses, looping his free arm around Hiiro’s shoulders to keep him in place. The closer he gets to his orgasm, the more he lets his guard down, no longer caring if Hiiro can see into his soul or not. He wants it, even. He wants Hiiro to know how much he adores him, that he is the most important thing in the world to him and that he loves him more than anything else.

It actually feels kind of liberating, to show Hiiro all these things he’s too afraid to say out loud.

It feels so _fuckin’_ good that Rinne can feel his climax approaching quickly, every hard thrust bringing him closer to the edge until he’s done for; his orgasm hits him full force, punching the breath out of his lungs while he comes all over his stomach and chest, some thick spurts even hitting his collar bone.

“A-Ah, _Nii-san_ …! I’m gonna-” Hiiro’s movements are getting sloppy, more desperate, until he pushes as deep into his brother’s body as he can and fills him with his hot cum.

Rinne moans weakly at the feeling, his spent dick twitching, and hugs Hiiro until he has completely emptied himself in him.

Hiiro lets out a satisfied sigh, leaning over him. “Nii-san is all dirty,” he says, his finger sweeping through the slowly drying cum on Rinne’s chest. “Do we have something to clean up? I don’t want to get up and get a towel. I want to stay inside Nii-san a bit longer…” He pushes closer to him, trying to keep his softening cock inside Rinne.

God, Hiiro always gets so clingy after sex, especially when they haven’t done it for a while. It’s the cutest thing ever. _He_ is the cutest thing ever. He wonders if Hiiro could actually see it in his face when they were having sex, all the adoration and love Rinne harbours for him.

“Just use the blanket,” Rinne says and takes Hiiro’s hand to put his finger in his mouth, licking off the cum. “That shit needs to be washed, anyway.”

Hiiro watches him for a few seconds, a dazed look on his face while his finger rubs over Rinne’s tongue. Then, he takes the blanket and cleans his torso, cuddling Rinne with a dopey smile on his face once he’s done.

Rinne returns the smile, wiping away a trail of drool from the corner of Hiiro’s mouth.

Hiiro leans into the touch. “This felt really good," he says, beaming at him. “I’m very happy Nii-san let me see his face!”

Rinne takes a deep breath out of his nose, suddenly feeling oddly embarrassed. “Yeah, well…” he begins and then slowly trails off, unsure how to finish the sentence. He sighs, rubbing his hair irritably.

“Ah! Nii-san is getting shy again~!”

“Shaddup! Ya don’t have to say it out loud, yanno?”

“But I’m happy!” Hiiro exclaims, looking at him with his huge, round eyes. “Nii-san usually never gets shy, so I’m happy he feels like he can show this side to me…!”

Rinne’s heart squeezes at the sight. God, his brother has no fucking clue that he has him wrapped around his little finger, does he…? Shit. “Don’t be so freakin’ adorable,” he says, pinching Hiiro’s cheek. “Ya make me wanna go for another round when you’re acting all cute like that.”

Hiiro perks up at this. “Can we do it like this again?” he asks hopefully. “The face Nii-san made when he came was so cute! Like he felt really good, too!”

“Tsk. Don’t push your luck now, you little brat.”

Hiiro laughs at this, eyes shining brightly, and leans up to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. “That’s alright! I like making love with Nii-san in every position.”

_Making love_ …

Rinne tries to stay strict, he really does, but how can he resist when Hiiro is so unbearably sweet?! He sighs, exaggerated, and softly nibbles on the tip of his nose.

“No, it’s fine. Let’s do it like this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason i always have a lot of trouble writing from the bottom’s pov??? so i hope this wasn’t too terrible, ahaha;;;


End file.
